Christmas Catastrophe Cookies
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Title says it all I believe. Happy Holidays!


***Hi guys! How is everything? I know I haven't updated a lot, and it's mainly for the sstupid reason that no one really likes my writing around here anymore. I haven't continued hardly anything because nobody's reviewing; I know it sounds stupid because I shouldn't be writing for the reviews**, **but the truth is I'm writing because I want the reviews, I want to see that people are happy to see when I've updated my stories...Sap-fest aside, this is my holiday oneshot! :) I'm really excited for Christmas, maybe it's because of the presents, maybe it's 'cause my birthday just so happens to be the day before, who really knows these things? ;D Anyways, enjoy!***

Gwen sighed with contentment as she watched a light flurry of crystal snowflakes melt on her front sidewalk. She was in her home, staring at it from her living room window. Her thoughts soon unfocused themselves on the delicate white condensation and instead on the one thing she could never get off her mind. She thought it was stupid, really. "_He's just a stupid boy!" "You don't even like him that much!" "You only kissed him that time because it would've been really awkward if you hadn't!" _She would tell herself these thing whenever her mind wandered to the sarcastic rebel that was Duncan. Gwen hadn's spoken to him since being eliminated from her third tortorous round of Chris' stupid game. He had tried to talk to talk to her repeatedly-in Hawaii, while they were escaping from Hawaii, and had even called her a few times before she "accidently" drowned her battery in the bath tub-but she wouldn't have it.

Gwen's thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam nearby. It was her front door. Before she could yell at her brother for slamming the door, a person storde in, and was _not _her brother.

There Duncan stood, completely unanounced and just...standing there

"What the...Duncan?" She asked in disbelief.

"Gwen? Okay, good!" He exclaimed. He seemed frazzled and in his hands lay a metal cookie sheet covered in a slimy, burnt, tan batter of some sort. Duncan's eyes were shooting frantically around the room.

"What are you doing here? Wait, how did you even know I _lived_ here?" Gwen questioned, her hands on her hips defensively.

"Doesn't matter." he responded quickly. He was out of breath, Gwen noticed. "I need your help, though." He then added. Gwen scowled.

"What, are you running from the cops again?" She asked sarcastically, half-expecting to nod then take off up her stairs. Instead he shook his head, motioning to the cookie sheet in his hands.

"I need you to help me make Christmas cookies." He panted. Gwen's scowl deepened into a look of confusion.

"Christmas cookies?" She repeated, noticing a tan drop dribble off the metal and smash on her mom's hardwood floor. This time, Duncan nodded.

"I need to pass my Home Electronics class or my parole officer'll have my head served as Christmas dinner in juvie!" He explained quickly.

"It's Home _Economics, _and gross." She cringed as the uncooked batter continuned to assault her floorboards.

"Whatever, will you help me?" He asked desperately. Gwen wanted to say no, she wanted to throw him out of his house before punching him for even daring to come over. But he was giving her a look. An innocent, adorable, vulnerable look that belonged on a puppy. She sighed and clenched her teeth.

"Fine." She growled, cursing at him under her breath as she led him into her kitchen.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the kitchen was silent as Gwen sat on the island in the middle of the room with a bright red mixing bowl in her hands, and she beat at the slow-forming dough senselessly with a wisk. Duncan was standing next to her, his back and elbows resting on the edge of the island as he tossed a package of flour around in his hands.

"Stop that!" She ordered, not looking up from the bowl. He eyed her as he put the flour back down.

"What's been up with you? You won't talk to me." He asked. Gwen laughed a quick, dry laugh.

"I kind of noticed I wasn't talking to you." She responded quietly.

"Why?"

"Why?" She repeated with that same quick, dry laugh, "Are you seriously asking me that?" Gwen questioned as she flattened the dough out on a cookie sheet in her lap.

"Yeah." He responded coolly. Gwen kept her temper until the dough, now cut into the shapes of evergreens and stars, was safely stored in the oven. Then, she slammed the door with force.

"Then you're stupider than I thought you were I guess!" She yelled, trying to shake off the blush that crept up her cheeks when her voice cracked. Duncan looked at her sourly.

"What're you talking about?" He questioned. Although his face read angry his tone of voice sounded only mildy irritated. Classic Duncan.

"I'm talking about the fact that you have the nerve to kiss me-twice!-practically tell me you love me, then sob over Courtney flirting with Alejandro, and being _lied to_ nonetheless!" She growled, fiercely smacking a dish towel on the counter repeatedly. Gwen's breaths were shallow and heavy, easy and labored all at the same time while she watched Duncan try to process her outburst. Gwen was sure it was at least five minutes before he said anything at all.

"What?" He finally spat out. Gwen's eyes blazed with fury and she was getting ready to hurl a mixing bowl at him when he continued. "Owen didn't tell you? Idiot." He muttered.

"Owen isn't involved in this at all!" Gwen yelled. He sighed at her, trying to get her to understand.

"Yes he is, because he was supposed to tell you about our plan. Genius must've spotted Chris' buffet being brought to him along the way and got sidetracked."

"Plan?"

"Yeah. Alejandro was going to flirt with Courtney to try and help me get her out of the game 'cause it would make her all chick-batty or something so you guys'd want to vote her off. Obviously it didn't work, you went home instead." He explained, looking at the cookies baking more than her. Gwen let it sink in; She knew it was the truth though. Duncan was stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to lie to _her_, she'd know in a heartbeat. Her eyes that for the past few months were ablaze with anger and jealousy and annoyance and sorrow had softened. They weren't filled with giant hearts and peace signs, but they were normal again, they were happy and mellow and sarcastic and Gwen. Before she een knew what she had done, she had wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck, loosely embracing him. He was confused, but he smiled nontheless as he returned the hug.

"I missed you, Duncan." She admitted after she pulled away from him, a slight smile on her teal lips.

"I know you did." He smirked. She growled in annoyance and slapped the side of his arm. "Ow! Okay, fine, fine! I missed you." He admitted quietly, but just preferred to smile about the fact that he admitted it all. The oven dinged and Gwen rushed to retrive the cookies. Carefully, she set the scorching pan down on the granite counter.

"They're done." She said, motioning to the star and tree-shaped cookies sizzling on the pan. Duncan smiled.

"We did good, Pasty." He said, staring down admirably at the culinary masterpieces. Gwen scowled at him and elbowed his side. "What did I do know?" He asked irritatedly.

"Uh..._We_?"

***How was it? I hope it was in character, I really tried to do that. Anyways, REVIEW AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!***


End file.
